Remi and Layton's Christmas Oneshot
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a christmas tribute to one of my fave couples in the Professor Layton series, sorry it's late. Remi gets call from the university president's to see who is inside the building, Professor Layton, and now both are snowed on Christmas eve, R


**This is my Remi Professor Layton Christmas one-shot that's rated k-t I plan on doing one rated M along with Luke/Yula and Mimi/Dimentio. I plan on getting the k-t done first. The phones are cell phones**

**Read and Review please.**

A young lady around her late twenties, early thirties, walked through the snow that was on the sidewalk. Some of her wild curly hair was pressed down by yellow earmuffs and a white fur hood that was attached to a yellow jacket that had white fur at the cuffs, white tights and knee high boots covered her legs from the cold and snow. Her brown amber eyes squinted to see where she was going since the tiny white flakes danced around in the air by strong winds. Her breath was visible in the air as she spoke to herself, "Why is someone at the University on Christmas eve?"

She wrapped her coat tighter around her slim waist as the winds blew harder, "Better question, why is anyone out and about during this storm." She reached the university and saw a giant snow pile on the side of the road, "Well, whoever it is," she said going inside the building, "they won't be able to get out now."

She took her jacket, ear muffs and boots off, leaving them by the door, "I don't think they would appreciate me tracking snow through the building." She said to herself again as she went up oak style stairs, the sound her feet makes being muffled by her white tights that accented her yellow skirt and matching jacket that was buttoned up all the way and parts of a white undershirt showed itself.

A door was opened near the top and the room had its lights on, 'Why is he here?' she thought. She looked though a window and shivered, 'I'm not going out in that,' she thought. The weather had gone considerably bad as she couldn't see the light post that was a few feet away from the building.

She got to the doorframe and noticed that a man had his back turned towards her. His orange turtleneck shirt seemed to do a better job of keeping him warm than what her inside jacket does and a black top hat kept the brightness of the snow out of his eyes on a non-blizzard day. "You could've called in saying it was you that it's you staying here," she said giggling quietly under her breath as the man jumped.

The man turned around, his black eyes looked at her, "I didn't know you was still here, Remi."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just arrived like a few mintues ago."

"In this weather," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got a call from the president telling me to check out who's here since I live the closest," she replied.

He blinked, "You came here, because I was still here?"

'I'm not in the mood in the right now to go into a lengthy explanation' she thought. "Correct because you didn't call in so now I have to call them to let them know who's here and that we're going to stay here until this storm dies down." She sighed, "Why are you even here on Christmas eve, shouldn't you be spending it with Luke and Flora?"

The man noticed that Remi's tone in voice seemed to drop a little bit at the last part, "Paperwork, I didn't mean to disrupt any plans you were engaged in."

"Don't worry about it, Professor Layton," she replied smiling. "I wasn't at no Christmas party or opening presents so you didn't interrupt anything major. I'll let you get back to your paperwork in peace, you know where my office is located."

Once she left, Professor Layton frowned, "I did call in saying I was here so why did they call in Remi?"

Remi put the phone down as she leaned back in her chair, "Well, I'm going to be as bored as I was at home, just minus the comfort of a bed and heat." A knock was heard on her door, "It's unlocked, enter at your own risk of freezing."

The doors opened and Professor Layton walked through, he had a black jacket over his orange shirt, "You really need to get some heat in this room," he said.

"Tell that to the people in control of the maintance, trust me I've tried," she replied.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten caught a cold or missed a eve," he replied noticing a green envelope in front of her.

"I'm used to it," she replied as she stood up. "I drive a plane remember and the higher the attitude, the colder it is."

"But you spend more time in here than you do in the plane," he argued. "Would you like to talk in my room?"

"I thought you was doing paperwork or did you get that done?" she asked leaning against her desk. She was used to the coldness of her office and it really didn't bother her. If she got sick, she'll still come to the university for two reasons, one was that she didn't like it when a different teacher taught her classes because she would usually have to re-teach it which not only takes away from her lessons plan, but it also takes away knowledge from her students and two, nobody really cared if she was here or gone anyway.

"I do," Layton replied, "but it's my fault that you left your home to see who was here."

"I wasn't doing anything anyway," she shrugged. "I'm going to be bored here as I was at home."

"You don't celebrate Christmas?" he asked as they walked out of her office.

"I can ask you the same question since you're doing paperwork on Christmas eve," she replied as she secretly enjoyed the heat from the hallways.

"Well, Luke is in America celebrating with Christmas with his parents and new-born baby sister and Flora wanted to spend Christmas with the people who she grew up with so I was left alone at home and figured I could get most of my work done. By the way Remi, I did call in telling them that I'm here."

"Than why did they call me in," she wondered out loud.

"Maybe they don't want either us of us to be alone on Christmas," he suggested, "They knew that I was here and it seems like you wasn't going to go to a Christmas party you was invited to."

Remi looked at him surprised, "How did you know that I was invited to a Christmas party?"

"The green envelope on your desk was open, considering it was a greetings card, it would've been at your house and it had a sticker of a pine tree and a little party hat," he said as he opened his office door. "Why didn't you go?" He entered his office and immediately Professor Layton took his jacket off and Remi couldn't blame him but kept hers on. She stayed in the hallway, frozen at that spot when Professor Layton asked her that. He turned around once he noticed that she didn't follow him in, he turned around and saw that she didn't move from the spot. "Are you okay Remi, you don't need to answer that it was very un-gentleman for to me to ask that."

She shook her head, "What, no it's fine. I didn't feel like going out especially with this storm that was approaching, I'd rather be at home bored than be stuck at some random place filled with strangers."

Professor Layton raised an eyebrow at her, 'Please tell me that he believes my lies.'

"I didn't considered it that way," he replied as he sat down on his couch while Remi walked in. "I still can't believe that you wasn't at a Christmas party."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she asked as she kept her coat on much to the discomfort in the room.

"Well, surely your family didn't forget about," he listed.

Remi unconsciously rubbed her hands over her arms, "Well, my family is out on a cruise."

"What about your friends then?" he asked.

"They're spending it with their families."

Professor Layton mentally gulped, "What about your boyfriend?"

"Single," Remi replied but Professor Layton noticed something wasn't right with Remi, like she was hiding something. The first signal that something was wrong was when she stayed outside of his office after he asked her why she didn't go, the second signal was that she continued to wear her yellow jacket ignoring the heat in the room, the third signal was when she rubbed her arms like she was freezing and the last sign that he got was when her eyes went dark and voice seemed to broke down, making it sound like she was going to cry.

The professor also noticed that he had let out a breath when he heard his companion answer, but something didn't feel quite right, "Are you okay, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?"

His former assistant tilted her head, "Because I asked you why you're not on Dr. Schrader's party."

"I never go to his parties," he replied, "Too many secrets come out."

She laughed, "I can't see you having any secrets that might damaged your reputation."

"I have one," he replied, his voice was firm.

Remi stopped laughing, "We already know about your love for Claire and we also know how much Rosetta tries to get you fired by trying to start a relationship."

"Neither of those are it," Professor Layton replied, "Luke and Flora know about it and they keep quiet about it."

"Well, whatever it is Professor," Remi said sincerely, "It won't damage your reputation that bad. You're a good man and I highly doubt that it will matter to people." She put her hands inside her jacket pockets, "I'll be back, I forgot my phone in my office."

She left and Professor Layton put his face in his hands, "I think it will damage my reputation if everyone knew I fell in love with my former assistant." His phone started to ring. He looked at it, wondering who it was, he answered it, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hershel," a voice replied, "how are you doing?"

"Mr. President," he replied shocked, "I'm doing pretty good. May I asked why you called Remi in when I talked to you this morning that I was going to stay here."

The voice laughed, "Isn't it obvious Hershel? You love her, she loves you and we wasn't going to allow both of you to spend Christmas alone."

"Mr. President, excuse me for saying so but did you ever considered that Remi might've been out with her family." The person on the other side was quiet, "Mr. President?"

"You didn't hear about what happened?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Uh, there hasn't been any new announcements," Professor Layton replied.

The voice signed, "I'll ask Remi about what happened and if she tells you nothing, just ask her how her shoulders and upper arms are doing."

The phone converstation ended right after that and Professor Layton looked at his door, Remi hasn't returned from her office yet. He stood up and put his jacket on, "How she can the coldness in her office and how did the president know that I love Remi? It's not obvious is it?"

Remi was sitting down on her couch, her neck was resting on one knee, her phone was in her hands and her eyes were closed. She heard her door opened and her eyes opened, "I don't think you would've liked it if I had a break down while you were doing paperwork."

Professor Layton sat down next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, it's nothing important anyway," Remi replied.

"The president called," Hershel said, "He wanted me to ask you how your shoulders and upper arms are doing. Do you know what he means?"

"Yes, I know what he means, I'm sure everyone does," she replied.

"Then, I'm afraid I'm out of the loop," he replied causing her to tilt her head at him. "I have absolutely no idea what he means."

Remi sighed, "My brother called me asking me to bail him out because he was caught drunk driving. I bailed him out and he wanted to drive, I wouldn't let him so he decides to fight over it and when I get out to help him out, he crawled over in front of the steering wheel and ran me over than reversed it and decided to get himself killed going to another bar." Her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller id and ignored the call. "That's what they mean, wouldn't surprised me if my mother called the university to let them what happened, make me seem like the bad guy."

Professor Layton gently put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body closer to his, "Why didn't you call anyone?" he asked gently.

"Nobody cares so why should I have called someone," was her reply as she closed her eyes.

"That's not true," Layton replied, "I care for you."

Remi's eyes opened as she heard the professor's answer, "Why because I used to be your assistant?"

"No," Professor Layton said as he brought her face to look at him, "you're not just my former assistant Remi. You're also my friend," his face started to form a blush "and well, maybe someday, we could be more than just friends." Professor Layton's insides were doing somersaults while he silently begged that the President was right, that Remi did like him more as a friend.

Professor Layton must have been very good this year because Remi had tentatively placed her lips on his lips, planting a small shy kiss. Professor Layton put his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her lips harder against his. A few seconds went by and they both heard a 'ho ho ho' in the background.

"You don't think that Santa Claus," Remi said as she rested her head against Professor Layton's chest.

"It's Christmas, my dear, I think that it is a possiblilty," he replied.

Remi looked down at her phone and sighed before she went to sleep with Professor Layton, her mother had tried to call her seventeen times since she last looked, she's going to have much explaining to do.

**Terrible ending again. I swear I cannot write fluff or smut or cuteness for anything without ruining it –tears comes out in waterfalls- Happy late holidays everyone accept the rated M to come soon. =0**


End file.
